elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
In My Time of Need
Overview *Prerequisites: Complete Main Quest: Dragon Rising. *Quest Giver: Kematu *Reward: 500 Walkthough 'A Wanted Woman' Once you’ve finished Main Quest: Dragon Rising and you enter the great city of Whiterun via the main gate, expect a commotion there. Cloaked Redguard warriors (who you find out are of the Alik’r Coterie) are in a heated discussion with the city guard. The Alik’r have already been banned from most of the city after an incident and jailing, but the men are determined to try and find a Redguard woman somewhere inside the walls. Speak to one of the Alik’r if you wish, or they stop and talk to you. *'Objective': Find the Redguard woman The woman in question is Saadia, who is a barmaid in the Bannered Mare. Enter this drinking establishment and let her know about the Alik’r warriors looking for a Redguard women. Saadia appears agitated at this news and asks to speak to you privately. *'Objective': Speak with Saadia *'Target': The Bannered Mare, in Whiterun Or *'Objective': Inform the Alik’r of Saadia’s location *'Target': Redguard, on the road to or in Rorikstead 'Siding with Saadia' Whether you intend to side with Saadia or not, it is worth finding out more about this woman’s predicament. Away from the main heart of the place, Saadia pulls a knife and demands answers, but this is more in an act of desperation than violence. After answering her, she pleads with you to help her. Agree, or request a reward and Saadia reveals she is a noble from Hammerfell who fled to Skyrim and has been forced into hiding after an attempt on her life. She says that her attackers are hired by a rival house to turn her blood into gold and drag her back to be executed. She wishes you to drive the assassins out. Most of the Alik’r forces are mercenaries led by a man named Kematu. Remove him and the remaining forces are likely to scatter. You need to find the Alik’r hideout. *'Objective': Talk to the Alik’r Prisoner *'Target': Dragonsreach Dungeon, in Whiterun *Bug: Apparently none of the guards inside of the Whiterun dungeon have the key to the Alik'r Prisoner's cell in their inventories (pickpocketing confirmed); so when offered the 100 gold to pay his fine to one of the guards, nothing happens and the the quest cannot be progressed unless choosing to side with the Alik'r. (This seems to be fixed, in the first Update, or was never the case. You just need to talk to the Prisoner again. After telling him, that you paid the guards, he will give you the location. He then shouts at the guards, to release him.) 'Base Location' If you spoke to Saadia, she will tell you the location of the Alik’r Prisoner: Speak to her to continue this quest. Then journey to Dragonsreach Dungeon, enter the cells and speak to the Alik’r Prisoner through the bars. Ask about Kematu (wich is possible only if you were told the leader’s name in an earlier conversation). The prisoner will give up Kematu’s whereabouts if you pay the fine for his release. (100 Gold) Pay one of the guards the fine and return to the cell to let the prisoner know. He then gives you instruction on the location of Kematu’s base of operations. The guards intend to let the prisoner out “eventually”. TIP: The other, less ingenious method of finding out where Kematu is located is to simply stumble across the Swindler’s Den on your adventurers, once this quest is active (Look at map on Swindler's Den page to get the location to skip paying for the prisoners release). *'Objective': Kill Kematu Or *'Objective': Inform the Alik’r of Saadia’s location *'Target': Swindler’s Den 'Not Just a Pretty Face' Due west of Whiterun, among the great granite protrusions, is a den hewn into the dense rocky Tundra. Enter the Swindler’s Den and bring your offensive combat to bear on the bandits lurking within. You must defeat (or sneak past) these thugs whether you intend to side with the assassins or not. Pass through the rocky crags into a waterlogged corridor, deep into the tunnel system. Kematu and his troops are waiting above you. No matter who you’ve sided with previously, Kematu allows you to speak and question him. You can find out why Saadia is being hunted. According to Kematu, she betrayed her people and a Redguard city fell during the war, and the Redguard houses wish to bring her back alive to face justice. At this point, you have a pivotal choice to make: Kill Kematu or talk to him. *'Objective': Kill Kematu or talk to him *'Target': Swindler’s Den NOTE: The more investigative of adventures may wonder who is telling the truth: Kematu or Saadia. Alas, it is simply the word of one against another, and no firm evidence is ever found! 'Siding with Saadia: Assassination!' If you are determined to save Saadia from the clutches of the Alik’r, you may attack them as soon as you can, or after another rather fruitless conversation with Kematu. Bring your best offensive weaponry to this slaughter! Gather any valuables you wish from the corpses, and then return to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and inform Saadia of your success. 'Siding with the Alik’r: A Wanted Woman' Speak again to Kematu, who informs you that his troops aren’t assassins, but agents acting on behalf of Redguard Houses and ready to bring back a fugitive. Ask what they want you to do, and Kematu asks you to return to Saadia and convince her to meet you at the stables, where she’ll be caught and brought to justice. *'Objective': Lead Saadia to the Whiterun Stables *'Target': Saadia, The Bannered Mare, in Whiterun Head back to the Bannered Mare and quickly speak with Saadia. (Lie) Tell her you weren’t able to defeat all the Alik’r forces, they are coming for her, and you have a horse ready for her. Now exit whiterun with Saadia following you. Move along the main cobbled road to Whiterun Stables and around to the side fo the stable house where Kematu is waiting for you both. He expertly immobilizes Saadia and you may speak with him one final time to collect your reward. 'Alternate Plans' At any point after speaking to Saadia, you can speak to the original Alik’r warriors you met at Whiterun’s gate. They have moved to Rorikstead. Informing them that you’ve found Saadia completes the quest to the point where you’re instructed to escort Saadia to the Whiterun Stables. If you want to help Saadia but don’t want to battle all of the Alik’r in Swindler’s Den, there’s always a cunning double cross you can pull (althrough the timing is difficult): Agree to help Kematu and he’ll appear in the stables alone, only after you’ve lied to Saadia and told her it is time to go. If you can kill Kematu before ha paralyzes Saadia, she chastises you for using her as bait, but you can still claim the reward from her! Category:Skyrim: Quests